


(Не)обычная

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [13]
Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: в мире, где супергерои реальны, только Сантана Лопез могла напороться на самого безумного из них





	(Не)обычная

В мире, где супергерои реальны, только Сантана Лопез могла напороться на самого безумного из них. А она еще Берри считала невезучей, с ее-то тягой к сладким бесполезным мальчикам. 

Алая Ведьма влетает в ее жизнь вихрем из искрящегося на дне глаз сумасшествия и развевающихся рыжих волос. Она без конца твердит, что осталась совершенно одна, но при чем здесь Сантана, тоже не упоминает. 

Сантана закрывала дверь перед уходом домой, когда красная вспышка затолкала ее обратно в салон, не интересуясь, что Сантана думает по этому поводу. А она много чего думала, преимущественно на матерном испанском. 

— Ты красивая, — прищуривается Алая и с интересом разглядывает ее. 

— Я не кусок мяса на прилавке, — Сантана гордо вскидывает подбородок и скрещивает руки на груди. — Что тебе нужно? 

— Друг? — та склоняет голову набок, словно и сама не знает ответа. 

— Почему я? — откликается Сантана. — Во мне нет ничего выдающегося, что бы намекало на желание завести дружбу с психом. 

Глаза вспыхивают красным, а кривая ухмылка выглядит демонической. Сантана чувствует, как по загривку бегут мурашки, но не отводит взгляд. Ощущение, что это самая важная битва в ее жизни, не отпускает. 

— Могу это изменить, — Алая перекидывает волосы через плечо. — Стоит только попросить. 

— Но ты уже здесь, хотя я не просила Санту о рождественском подарке в виде Ведьмы под елкой, — фыркает Сантана. — Я просто хотела пойти домой. 

— Тебя там кто-то ждет?

Алая неожиданно меняется в лице — мрачнеет, будто вспоминает о чем-то личном. Будто ее уже никто не ждет, и она осознает это только сейчас. 

— Вряд ли, — пожимает плечами Сантана, — но это не повод оставаться здесь. 

— В твоей душе пустота, как и в моей, — невпопад роняет Алая. Или она так спорит с Сантаной? 

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что происходит в моей голове. 

Алая усмехается, подходит к ней ближе и перекатывает красные сгустки силы между пальцев. 

— Одно касание, и ты сделаешь что угодно: спрыгнешь с небоскреба, выйдешь замуж или откроешь портал между мирами. В моей власти поработить многих, и мне ничего за это не будет, — хищно прищуривается и добавляет чуть слышно: — Только если я захочу. 

— Тогда что останавливает? — вскидывается Сантана. — Уж точно не совесть. 

— Правила приличия? — издевательски выгибает бровь та. 

Ха!

— Скорее, грани разумного, — хмыкает она. — Проверяешь, насколько далеко позволю зайти и так ли сильно это тебе нужно. 

— Провоцируешь, — усмехается Алая. — Одобряю. 

— Когда убегать бессмысленно, остается только поставить на кон все, — хмыкает Сантана. 

— Игра не всегда стоит свеч, — горько бросает она и хочет отстраниться. 

Сантана хватает ее за отвороты плаща, притягивает к себе и целует. Резко, остро, ярко. Зарывается пальцами в волосы, чуть царапает кожу на шее и ловит рваный выдох. Она и забыла, когда последний раз испытывала столько эмоций от обычного поцелуя. Возможно, причина в бурлящем в крови адреналине, необычном знакомстве или самой Алой, но какая, в сущности, разница, если колени подгибаются, а перед глазами темнеет?

Алая отрывается первая и отходит на шаг, переводит дыхание. В ее глазах плещутся удивление, страх, жажда обладания и на самом дне крупица отчаяния. Алая явно не готова к такому развитию событий, ну так и Сантана иначе представляла свой вечер. Происходящее ее вполне устраивает, но она не хочет лезть в душу. Пока. 

— Иногда стоит рискнуть, — тихо шепчет она. 

— Иногда люди умирают, — отбривает Алая. 

Сантана выгибает бровь и складывает руки на груди. Нет, ей не нужна печальная история жизни, она и так догадывается. Она просто не хочет, чтобы ее осуждали, потому что кому-то не повезло быть здесь и сейчас. 

— Вина сжирает изнутри. 

— Только если кроме нее ничего не остается. 

— А что еще есть у тебя? 

— Ничего из того, что я могла бы предложить. 

Сантана кривит губы. Она не обижается, не понимает, зачем тратить впустую время. 

— Тогда повторю вопрос: что тебе нужно? 

— Еще один ненормальный, с которым смогу разделить безумие пополам. 

— Я обычная, — едва ли не по слогам чеканит Сантана. 

Она слишком долго пыталась поверить в эту истину, чтобы сейчас с легкостью позволить себя переубедить. 

— Но ты сумела обуздать своих демонов, — спокойно говорит Ванда. — К тому же, если забыла, легко могу заставить тебя быть такой, какой я захочу. 

Сантана усмехается и нахально проводит языком по верхней губе. 

— Валяй. 

Она знает, что нарывается. Плевать. Терять ей нечего, отступать некуда. Причины не так уж важны, только следствия — золотое правило, которое она выучила.

— У меня никого не осталось, — слова булыжниками падают на пол. 

— А у меня никого и не было, — передергивает плечами Сантана. — Возможно, так еще хуже. Вечер откровений закончен. 

— Я не хочу тебя убивать. 

— Пожалуй, самый странный комплимент в моей жизни, — Сантана усмехается. — По такому случаю даже могу остаться. 

— Совсем не боишься? 

— Ты сама сказала, что я победила своих демонов, а они, знаешь ли, не самые приятные черти. 

Ванда улыбается краем губ, пускает по комнате волну магии, которая озаряет красным маревом комнату. Сантана не чувствует угрозы и расслабляется окончательно. Она понятия не имеет, зачем ей это надо. Наверное, так интереснее. Возможно, ей просто скучно. Скорее всего, Сантане, как и Алой, хочется ощутить, что она кому-то еще может быть нужна. 

— Называй меня Вандой, — говорит та, когда зависает в воздухе напротив нее в позе лотоса. 

— Только если перестанешь грозиться внушить мне перерезать себе вены, — хмыкает она. 

— Это было бы совсем неэлегантно. 

Сантана подмигивает ей, усаживается на диван и закидывает ноги на спинку. 

— Тогда называй меня Сантаной. 

В мире, где супергерои реальны, только Сантана Лопез могла напороться на самого безумного из них. И в этот самый момент она не уверена, что ей так уж не повезло. Каждый имеет право шагнуть во тьму, но не каждый может раскрасить ее алым. Сантана бросается в омут очертя голову, потому что другого шанса не будет, а она и так слишком долго откладывала. Возможно, Ванда не безумнее прочих, а Сантана необычнее, чем ей кажется.


End file.
